


Valentine's Day

by imogenblackwell (henryhart)



Category: The Bureau of Magical Things
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/pseuds/imogenblackwell
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot about Kyra and Imogen's first Valentine's Day together as a couple!





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I post my New Year’s fic late and my Valentine’s Day fic a month early alsdkfsldkfklsdf. I was gonna save this for the actual Valentine’s Day, but I have zero (0) self-control, so you guys are getting it super early. Maybe I’ll write a Henry Danger fic to post on the actual day to make up for it alsdkflksd. Along with Kyra and Imogen being an established couple in this, Peter, Lily, and Ruksy are an established throuple because, why not? None of you can stop me alsdkflsdk. I don’t know what it is about these fics but I’m just...not liking them as much as my HD ones. Maybe they’re to cliche? I don’t know, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it regardless and let me know what you think either way!

“I’m just so excited for Valentine’s Day,” Lily cooed as she leaned her head on Ruksy’s shoulder and stared off into the distance with a dreamy look in her eye. Ruksy, Lily, Kyra, and Imogen were currently sitting in the library after class, with Imogen and Ruksy busy studying while Kyra and Lily just enjoyed spending time with their respective girlfriends. Ruksy was sitting at the table with Lily sitting next to her, and Imogen was lounging on the couch with her legs sprawled out over Kyra’s lap.

“What do you think Peter has planned for us?” Lily asked. Ruksy smiled at her girlfriend as she thought it over. She loved when Lily would get that whimsical look.

“I don’t know. But, whatever it is, I’m excited about it,” Ruksy answered as she went back to reading her book. Kyra watched the pair on the other side of the library, with a delighted smile on her face. She adored seeing how in love her friends were.

“What are you two doing for Valentine’s Day?” Lily asked as she looked up at Kyra and Imogen. Kyra opened her mouth to answer, but Imogen cut her off.

“Nothing,” Imogen answered without looking up from her book. Kyra and Lily’s smiles immediately faded.

“You don’t want to do anything?” Kyra inquired, her voice sounding slightly disappointed. Imogen looked up at Kyra, a serious look on her face.

“No, I hate Valentine’s Day,” she responded. Kyra bit her lower lip as she tried to think of a way to convince Imogen to change her mind (although she knew that was pretty much a lost cause; her girlfriend could be _unbelievably_ stubborn sometimes.)

“Nothing at all? It doesn’t have to be anything major...we could just go to dinner or a movie! Or, we don’t even have to go out at all, we could just stay in and I could make you dinner…” Kyra started, but Imogen cut her off again.

“We already do that stuff anyway. Why do we need to put so much pressure on one specific day? It’s ridiculous! Of course, we can still hang out, but I want it to be like any other time. Promise me you won’t plan anything,” Imogen said, her eyes fierce. Kyra sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” she groaned.

“Kyra,” Imogen repeated, this time a little more threateningly.

“Fine! I won’t do anything, I swear,” Kyra said in a defeated tone. Imogen's face softened as she went back to her reading her book.

“Thank you,” she said in the sweetest voice she could manage. Kyra and Lily exchanged a somber look. In all honesty, Kyra was almost as excited about Valentine’s Day as Lily was. It was the first Valentine’s Day since she and Imogen became a couple, and she was really looking forward to doing something special, even if it was small. Normally she loved how headstrong her girlfriend could be, but sometimes it didn’t really work out in her favor.

* * *

Kyra knew it wasn’t fair, but she avoided Imogen the rest of the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. She would avoid her gaze in class and she would jump away immediately after it was over, before Imogen had a chance to corner her. She missed seeing her, but she was still upset that Imogen had decided on their plans without even asking her how she felt. When Valentine’s Day finally rolled around, Kyra decided during basketball practice that she wasn’t even going to attend Maxwell’s class that day. She would just go straight home. Kyra took her sweet time changing afterward, and once the other girls had piled out, Mathilda sat down next to Kyra on the bench with a serious look on her face.

“What are you doing?! Aren’t you super late for-?!” she said, as she held up two fingers like Kyra did when she was performing magic. Kyra exhaled sharply.

“I’m not going today,” she said in a monotone voice. Mathilda immediately noticed the disappointment in Kyra’s eyes.  

“Why not? What’s wrong?” Mattie asked with a concerned expression.

“I just...don't want to have to see Imogen today,” Kyra answered as she leaned over to start putting her stuff away in her duffel bag.  Mathilda furrowed her brows a little.

“What? You don’t want to see your own girlfriend on Valentine’s Day? Why? Did you two break up?” she asked as she placed a comforting hand on Kyra’s shoulders. Kyra zipped up her bag and sat up to face Mathilda.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I’ve just...been avoiding her lately that’s all,” Kyra explained. She was prepared to stop there, but she could tell from Mattie’s expression that she wasn’t going to let Kyra get away that easily. “It’s just...I was really excited for our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple, but Imogen decided for the both of us that we weren’t going to do anything special.”

“Did you tell her how you felt?” Mattie asked. Kyra bit her lower lip as she slumped down a little.

“Well, no…”

“Kyra!”

“I shouldn’t have had too!” Kyra replied defensively, “I’ve only been talking about how excited I was for it for weeks!”

“Still! She might not have gotten the message. You could have at least _told_ her you wanted to do something.”

Kyra threw her duffel bag over her shoulder as she stood up.

“It doesn’t matter now. The day is almost over anyway. I’m just gonna go home, get into my PJs, eat some ice cream, maybe watch a romcom, and tomorrow I’ll go back to class and talk to Imogen and everything will be fine again. But, I just want to be alone tonight.”

Mattie’s expression was still firm, but she didn’t press the matter any further.

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” she said as she stood up. Kyra gave her a small smile.   
“Of course. Later, Mattie,” Kyra responded. She glanced around to make sure she and Mattie were alone before she held up two fingers and immediately jumped into her bedroom. She threw her duffel bag down on the floor and picked up her guitar. She started to sit down by her windowsill to play when something on her bed caught her eye. There was a small, handwritten note sitting on it, with a single red rose. Kyra smiled a little as she picked it up. The note was written in Imogen’s handwriting.

 

_Meet me at my place._

_Love, Imogen_

 

Kyra admired the note for a minute as she smiled to herself. She went downstairs to let her dad know she was going out, and once she was out of his eyesight, she immediately jumped to Imogen’s front door. Imogen’s place was a grandiose gothic style mansion. From the street, it appeared as a rundown, two-story home, but once you crossed the magical barrier, a large estate stretched out in front of you. Imogen’s parents and brother were still on holiday in Europe, so Imogen pretty much lived in the place by herself. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but often times she felt lonely in that big place by herself, so she was always coming up with an excuse to invite Kyra over. (Although, now that they were dating, it wasn’t that difficult.)

Kyra knocked on the front door and a few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Imogen smiling warmly at Kyra. Imogen had obviously gotten dressed up for the occasion, and Kyra suddenly felt self-conscious over the fact that she was wearing her normal school clothes. Kyra took a deep breath as she took in the sight. Imogen’s eyes were sparkling, and Kyra felt her heart race over how gorgeous her girlfriend looked.

“Come on, I wanna show you something,” Imogen said as she grabbed Kyra’s wrist. Before Kyra even had a chance to react, she was being dragged through the house to the backdoor. Imogen stopped right at the door and turned to smile at Kyra.

“Okay, close your eyes,” she said. Kyra just looked at her.

“Will, you just tell me what’s going on? Don’t think I’m not still upset at you,” Kyra started. Imogen rolled her yes.

“Just close your eyes! Please,” she pleaded. Kyra sighed as she shut her eyes.

“Fine.”

Kyra heard the door open and she felt Imogen grab her wrists again as she slowly led her outside.

“Okay. Open your eyes.”

Kyra opened them to see Imogen’s backyard covered in floating, blinking lights, that almost resembled fireflies. Sprawled out in the middle of the yard was a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on top. The stars seemed to shine brighter than usual; everything looked perfect. Romantic. Kyra felt the heat rise to her cheeks as a small smile crept onto her face. She remained frozen in place as she stared out onto the scene in front of her.  

“Listen,” Imogen started as she made her way over to the picnic basket, “I made, or attempted to make, Sukiyaki for you. I know you said your mom used to make it and you loved it, and I got the recipe from your dad. I even did it your way, with no magic. I don’t know if it’s any good, but,” Imogen explained, trailing off. She took a deep breath as a nervous expression came over her face.

“Do you like it?” she asked softly. Kyra smiled as she slowly made her way over to Imogen. She gently cupped her face in her hands as she placed a soft, slow kiss on Imogen’s lips. Once Kyra pulled away, Imogen let her eyes linger shut for a second before she opened them and met Kyra’s gaze. Kyra smiled lovingly at her.

“I love it.”

Imogen blushed a little as she gestured for Kyra to sit down.

“I thought you hated Valentine’s Day, though?” Kyra said as she sat down. Imogen rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down beside her.

“Well, I do. I think it’s such a stupid holiday.”

Kyra’s face fell a little.

“But…” Imogen continued, “I know how much it means to you... You didn’t really think I was gonna let our first Valentine’s Day together go by without doing anything did you?”

Kyra glanced down at the ground as she shrugged a little.

“I know you love it and I love you so,” Imogen said, but she immediately froze when she realized what had just come out of her mouth. Kyra stopped as she looked at Imogen, her eyes wide.

“You what?” she said. Imogen remained stiff as she caught Kyra’s gaze.

Nothing. I said ‘I know how much you love it’ and then I just stopped talking,” she answered anxiously. A smile slowly crept onto Kyra’s face.

“No, no. You said you loved me,” Kyra said as her smile got even bigger.

“No, I didn’t,” Imogen shot back quickly.

“Yes, you did. You love me!”

“No, no I didn’t! I’m actually incapable of love so that’s not even possible.”

Kyra gave Imogen a wry smile as she gently placed her hand on top of hers.

“Now, I _know_ that’s not true. You’re one of the most loving people I know. You know, once you get past the snark,” Kyra responded playfully. Imogen rolled her eyes as she smiled and gently nudged Kyra. Imogen groaned as she placed her face in her hands.

“Ugh, that is not how I planned to say that to you for the first time,” she mumbled, her voice muffled from her hands. Kyra smiled as she looked at her girlfriend fondly.

“Hey, Imogen?” she said. Imogen looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
